Ser
by Aitnac
Summary: Una historia corta centrada en Ron a los once años.


**Ser.**

_por Aitnac._

Ron tiene once años y solo quiere ser. Premio Anual, capitán de Gryffindor, guardián de los Chudley Cannons, algo más que el pequeño de los Weasley.

"_Este es Ron, nuestro hermano_"

Ron tiene cinco hermanos mayores y una madre que no recuerda que a él no le gusta la carne en conserva. Se ha traído a Hogwarts en su baúl la túnica raída de Bill, la varita de Charlie, la rata de Percy y la ropa vieja que ya no les vale a Fred y George. Cada mañana mientras se viste en la habitación común palpa la tela gastada de unos pantalones que le quedan algo cortos, porque Ron es un poquito más alto que los gemelos a su edad, y chasquea la lengua con desgana.

Ron tiene un nuevo amigo que se llama Harry. Harry Potter. Ron conocía su nombre desde que tuvo edad para recordarlo y nunca creyó que le conocería, pero en el Expreso de Hogwarts Harry Potter era solo un niño de su edad, delgado, con gafas y que nunca había comido ranas de chocolate. Desde entonces duermen en la misma habitación, van a las mismas clases, hacen juntos los deberes y se sientan codo con codo en el Gran Comedor. Así que ahora es solo Harry, tío. Solo Harry. Pero a veces, cuando van por los pasillos de una clase a otra, Ron oye cuchicheos. No es que Ron sea celoso, pero le gustaría no ser únicamente "_el niño alto y pelirrojo_" que siempre va al lado de Potter.

En clase los profesores levantan una ceja al llegar a su nombre cuando pasan lista. "_¿Otro Weasley, eh?_". Ron se pone un poco nervioso porque tal vez esperan de él que saque las notas de Bill, que vuele tan bien como Charlie, que sea tan responsable como Percy o, simplemente, que en cualquier momento convierta el aula en un caos, tal y como harían Fred y George. Nada de eso. Ron juega al ajedrez bastante bien pero no cree que sea bueno con los hechizos. Hay tantas cosas que recordar y las palabras a veces son tan complicadas. No sabe si utilizar una "e" larga o una "a" corta o una "u" más grave o más aguda y las letras se le enriendan en la lengua y se le hacen un lío cuando las dice en voz alta.

Cada viernes mamá y papá envían una lechuza. Percy les lee la carta en la Sala Común después de la cena, con su voz ampulosa y la insignia de prefecto brillando en el pecho. La señora Weasley felicita a Percy por su última nota y regaña a los gemelos por su última travesura. Después, les dice a todos que cuiden de _Ronnie_: que coma bien, que no se meta en líos y que avise si necesita más calcetines. Al final, en la posdata, Ginny siempre le manda un beso.

En el banquete de Halloween Ron estaría pasándoselo mejor si no tuviese un nudo en el estómago que le impide disfrutar del pudin. Todo por culpa de Hermione Granger, esa mandona sabelotodo con su manía de corregirle. Que se quede a llorar en el baño de las chicas hasta junio si le apetece¿a él que le importa?. Y, de repente, si que importa porque hay un troll en las mazmorras y Hermione no lo sabe. Harry le arrastra fuera de la fila de Gryffindors y los dos corren por los pasillos desiertos, sin saber muy bien que hacer si aparece el monstruo. Y aparece pero ellos son más listos. O al menos así lo creen hasta que oyen el grito de la niña a la que, sin darse cuenta, han encerrado con el bicho. Lo que ocurre después Ron no lo tiene muy claro porque hay gritos, hay golpes, hay polvo, hay un troll de tres metros que huele mal y es muy tonto y quiere pegarles con su maza hasta hacer papilla de aprendices de mago. Así que no sabe como, Ron saca la varita gastada que fue de Charlie y se oye a sí mismo diciendo la primera cosa que le viene a la cabeza. Y después el troll está en el suelo, derrotado, Harry tiembla y Hermione Granger le mira de forma rara.

Más tarde esa misma noche, cuando se sienta en su cama con dosel, oculto por las cortinas, Ron mira la varita a la que casi se le escapan los pelos de unicornio y piensa que McGonagall debería haberles dado más puntos, que Hermione sigue siendo una mandona sabelotodo, pero sabe mentir cuando más se la necesita y sobretodo reza para que a Percy no se le ocurra mandarle a mamá una lechuza contando lo del troll. Por favor, que no se le ocurra.

Tal vez esa noche Ron sueñe que gana la copa de _quidditch_ para Gryffindor, pero al despertarse por la mañana, con su varita heredada, su ropa vieja, su rata inútil, con sus pecas Weasley y sus bolsillos sin galeones, Ron seguirá siendo tan solo un niño de once años que quiere ser un héroe. El número uno durante un ratito.

Lo que Ron todavía no sabe es que, desde anoche, alguien piensa que lo es.

fin.

**To be.**

_by Aitnac_

Ron is eleven and he only wants to be. Head Boy, Captain of Gryffindor, Keeper of The Chudley Cannons, something more that the youngest of the Weasleys.

"_This is Ron, our brother_"

Ron has five older brothers and a mother that never remember he doesn't like corned beef. He has have to Hogwarts in his trunk, Bill's shabby robe, Charlie's wand, Percy's rat and old clothes that doesn't fit to Fred and George. Every morning, while he gets dressed in the common room, he touches the worn-out cloth of his short trousers, because Ron is a bit tall than the twins at his age, and he clicks his tongue unwillingly.

Ron has a new friend that names Harry. Harry Potter. Ron knowed his name since he had age to remember it and never believed that he'll met him, but, at the Hogwarts Express Harry Potter only was a child of his same age, skinny, with spectacles and that he'd never eat _chocolate frogs_. Since then they sleep in the same room, go to the same lessons, do their homework together and sit side by side in The Great Hall. So, now he is only Harry, mate. Only Harry. But sometimes, when they go trough the corridors from one to another classroom, Ron hears whispers. It isn't that Ron is jealous, but he'd like don't be only "_the tall kid with red hair_" that always goes beside Potter.

At class teachers rise an eyebrow when they spot his name in the roll, "_Another Weasley, eh?_". Ron feels a bit nervous because perhaps they expect that he gets Bill's marks, flies as well as Charlie, be as responsible as Percy or, simply, that at any moment he turns the classroom in a chaos, just like Fred and George do. Not at all. Ron plays chess quite well but he doesn't believe that he is good with spells. There are many things to remember and sometimes words are so complicated. He doesn't know if he should use a long "_e_" or a short "_a_" or a lowest or highest "_u_" and words entangle in his tongue and get mixed up when he says them out aloud.

Every Friday mum and dad send them an owl. Percy reads the letter in the Common Room after dinner, with his pompous voice and the prefect's badge sparkling in his chest. Mrs. Weasley congratulates Percy for his last mark and scolds the twins for their last prank. Later, she tells to all of them that they look after _Ronnie_: that he eats well, don't go looking for troubles and let her know if he needs more socks. In the end, at the postscript, Ginny always send him a kiss.

On Halloween's feast Ron would having a good time if he'd hadn't a lump in his throat that impede him to relish the pudding. All because of Hermione Granger, that bossy know-it-all with her obsession for correct him. She can stay crying in the girls' toilet until June, he doesn't matter. And, suddenly, it matters because there is a troll in the dungeons and Hermione doesn't know it. Harry pulls him from Gryffindor's row and both of them run through deserted corridors, without know very well what to do if the monster appears. And appears, but they are more clever. Or they believe that until they hear girl's screams that they have lock with the brute. Ron doesn't remember very well what happens next because there are screams, blows, dust, there is a twelve-foot troll who smells badly and is very thick and wants to knock them with his club until does wizard's apprentice mush. So, he doesn't know how, Ron pulls out his wand and hears himself cry the first thing that came into his head. Next, the troll is on the ground, defeat, Harry shakes and Hermione Granger looks at him with and odd glance.

Later, that night, when he sits in his four-posters bed, hidden by the curtains, Ron look at his wand who nearly pokes out unicorn hair's and thinks that Professor McGonagall should have give them more points, that Hermione Granger still is a bossy know-it-all, but she can lies when they need her more and above all he prays to that Percy don't even think to send mum an owl telling her about the troll. Please, that he don't even think.

Maybe tonight Ron dreams that he wins the _Quidditch_ Cup for Gryffindor but tomorrow, when he wakes up with his inherited wand, his old clothes, his useless rat, with his Weasley freckles and his pockets without galleons, Ron still will be an eleven years old child that wants to be a hero. The number one for a brief moment.

It Ron still doesn't know is that, since last night, someone thinks that he is.

The end.


End file.
